Vegas Catastrophe
by Mae Liz
Summary: Third part of the choosing sides saga. Must read CH and OOWT first. Kimy.
1. And so it begins

Vegas Catastrophe

Chapter 1: And so it begins

Disclaimer- Own nothing! This goes for all of my stories and individual chapters.

Authors Note- No prologue this time kiddies! Sorry, just had to say that. And also, I know just about nothing about that one chick that Remy was married to or whatever that story is so she isn't going to be in this! No jealous ex-wives!

Chapter 1- And so it begins

"I can't believe that you let them throw you a bachelor party." Kitty says laughing. "And the fact that I let Melinda and Rogue lead me out of the mansion. I should have known." Kitty says smiling softly as they speed down the highway toward their destination: Las Vegas, Nevada. The only place where mutant marriages were still legal.

_Dear Diary,_

_Remy let those idiots throw him a bachelor party, you really don't want to know what all went on that night. Think Pyro, Pete and Pietro and guys paradise… I guess that you could call it that. I found out from Melinda who found out from Pyro…She tried to drill Pete, whoshe thought was drunk, but justher luck, he holds alcohol better thanany of usthought that he would. Well, then again what shouldshe have expected. Just get Pyro drunk and he'll tellher anything, though he may tell her anything without having to be drunk, they look so cute together! Don't ask where that came from. Theyare dating now though. It really is cute, she was just looking out for me anyway. She told me that I didn't want to know what she would have doneif she was me after she found ou, then of course she told me. . _

_She almost went to interrogate Pietro, but she wasn't sure how long the alcohol would stay in his system with his superspeed and all, soher last resort was Pyro, after allshe was curious. I didn't want to know how Remy spent his last single night around all of the Acolytes, come on now, with those guys anything is possible.. Note to self, don't ever think that Pete is too drunk to think normally, though maybe him thinking normally is a bad thing, since he was one of the masterminds behind it all. _

"Remy heard datMelinda askin Pete what happened last night, did ya put her up to it?"

"Now why would I do that?" Kitty asks innocently. "I trust you."

"You just don' trust Pete an Pietro."

"Of course I trust them… to a point. I had no idea that Melinda was going to ask, she told me this morning right before we left, sheis mad at Pyro.Think of what you have seen of Pete and Pietro, I saw worse locked up in that idiotic mutant experiment thing."

"Mon chere-" Remy says looking over at her from the passen ger seat of her car.

"I'm ok. I can talk about it. Geez… the rest of them laugh about it and tell stories like it was a fairy tale. Don't give me the 'You went through more' thing that I get from Melinda, I'd like to say that I'm not made of glass."

_Some people just never learn, do they? That is one thing that infuriates me about the Acolytes, no one will just shut up and let me go off about that. Remy changes the subject(though I understand why), Melinda treats me like a baby, Pete just MIGHT feel a little guilty about threatening meand being the reason I was there to start with, but the rest of them look at me like I'm made of glass and then they walk out of the room.Times like this are when I truly miss my mother, but I'm glad that Remy and I drove to Las Vegas, it was a LONG drive, but we got to spend some peaceful time alone together,no little cousins, no spying eyes or jealousy, just the two of us for lke three days in a car alone.Now please don't let your mind wander into the gutter, it's not a nice place for it to go. I'm not like that. Plus, he had already waited like 2 years, what's three more days, well actually less than that, since he diecided taht he wanted to drive, but that is for later._

"Remy doesn't-"

"I know that you don't want to talk about it, and you don't want me to push myself, I understand. It's just finally hitting me that all of those plans that my mother and I made for the future are never going to happen. This is just one of those things. She alwayss told me that she would cry at my wedding, guess that I'll never know if she would have now. It would have been my father who wou ld be crying. Wouldn't that be a sight. I never saw my father cry, not once in 17 years."

"Men aren't supposed ta cry."

"I know. I heard stroies from the other Acolytes about you crying. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Remy don't know what he did when he was lookin fer ya mon chere, he honestly don't know."

"Fair enough, but just so you know, I thought that it was sweet."

"You're gonna let Remy cheat in Vegas, non?"

"We'll see."

-X-Mansion-

"Kate!" Amara squeals as she sees her seemingly unconsious on the floor of her bedroom. "Kate! Wake Up!"

"Amara… don't yell so… loudly." Kate says as her body goes limp.

-2 hours later-

"Yeah, it was her alright Storm." Logan says growling.

"Wh y would she leave her scent for you to detect Logan ?" Storm asks in though.

" You must think about this logically," Hank begins " she is an easy creature to follow. She is tr ying to harm the Acolytes, specifically Kitty, for the embarrassment she suffered at their hands. Not only did they find her captive, Rogue, but they destro yed Sarah's plans for revenge, and Kate just so happens to be one of Kitty's closeset friends."

"How do we get ahold of Half-Pint. I ain't gonna call that team lookin for her, not after what happened the last time that I was there, not much of a welcome."

"I will call." Storm says. "Since I have no quarrel with any of them."

"Actually, it may not be a wise decision. I overheard Jubilee whining rather loudly this afternoon about tr ying to call Kitty and t hey said that she had left for Las Vegas with her fiancee, we all know what that means."

"I hope the kid can have fun before all of this gets blown into her face."

"Logan!" Storm says in surprise, "I never thought that-"

"Ororo, we both know that Kit ty wants to marry this man, I believe we all saw that in their interactions the one time that we saw them together." Hank says. "You can not fault her for wanting to ma rry him while it is still legal, and as Logan crudely pointed out, we both know that she doesn't believe in premarital sex. I believe that he is good for her. Look at how she acted when she was here the last few times. He has helped her heal tremendously."

"I still don't like the way Logan said it. So how do we get this message to her? Tell her that one of her closest friends is in critical condition, that she may not make it through the night, when we have no telepath and no phone to call her on?"

"We must improvise and hope that Kate can withstand the torment that has been forced upon her as it was forced upon Kitty." Hank says.

"Let's hope that she makes it until Kitty g ets back. They weren't driving were they?" Storm asks.

"I believe that Jubilee said something about how idiotic it was to take a car there. So to answer your question, yes, I believe so." Hank replies. "This cannot be good, I see where you were going with that Ororo."

-Interstate: Kimy-

"Remy!" Kitty sq ueals, "My car isn't meant to go 150 miles an hour! You're t ripling the speed limit, not to mention if you get caught-"

"Remy's not gonna get caught, and he's only doin 120."

"Big difference. You're insane!"

"Dat isn't what you'll be sayin soon." Kitty rolls her eyes.

"I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen Remy, something bad."

"You've been sayin dat. Nothin will happen, nothin ever does anymore."

"Yeah, but they haven't tried tried to blow the whole mansion up nine times in the past three weeks."

"But de y didn't. Ya need ta let loose a little. Dis could be one of de last times you'l l get ta see de world outside de mansion without bein attaked for a while."

"That's true, maybe I do just worry too much."

_I can't shake this uneasy feeling that I've been getting since we left. It just refuses to go away . I hope that Remy is right, I hope that I am wrong. Oh God, please don't let an ything happen, I'd jus die if it did._

_3Kitty Pryde 3_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm not telling and neither is my co-author!We are both sworn to secrecy, though she didn't know that until now! Ha!


	2. Since when do I look like your sister?

Author's Note- Okay, I know nothing about Vegas Weddinggs, so I'm skipping that. Anyone have a clue and I'll use it in flashbacks. Deal? Oh, and I DON'T do lemons, sorry. Use your own imagination as it is bound to be better than mine. Sorry, but that had tobe said!

Somekindafreaky- don't you ever do that to me again! You just disappeared! And with no warning! Oh and if you get a chance to email me can you? (My email is on my bio!)I have a favor to ask you about a new story I may be starting and I need your help. That is all that I am going to say here.

Chapter 2: His sister

"Are you sure that you don't wish to stop now sir, your total winnings are over 100,000."

"Remy's sure."

"Remy," Kitty says giggling. "maybe you should move onto another game, like the poker table over there." Kitty says giving him a pleading look.

"Fine, mon chere." Remy says sighing. "But Remy don't wanna leave."

"You can come back to it later." Kitty says giggling as she leads him off.

"That's awfully odd, bringin' yer sister ta Vegas." A man at the table says.

"You must think of the location sir, I have seen things that you would never believe." The dealer says.

"If that were my brother I'd tag along." A skimpily clad woman says. "The view would be great."

"Let me guess, yer from Kentucky?" (A/N- I don't live in Kentucky, but I live close and they are known for incest.)

"Maybe. I'd like to be from wherever he is from, I'll tell you that." The woman says leaning over and taking a man's arm that was in an expensive designer suit.

-X-Mansion-

"So how's it look Hank?" Logan asks looking worriedly at Kate through the open doorway.

"Not that great. She'll last a week at the most. Does anyone know how to get a hold of Kitty?" Hank says removing his glasses and puttin them back into his coat pocket.

"Nope, Jubilee talked to Bobby and no one knows. Unless we can find a psychic who might be able to power Cerebro, then it's hopeless."

"That may not be too farfetched, though do you know of any?"

"There was one girl, though I can't seem to remember her name, that is a telepath, though she's not on our side." Storm says. "I thought that Charles said that she was from this general area."(A/N- Can anyone guess who I'm alluding to? She was in the comics, she actually had a comic named for her.)

"This can't be good. Half-Pint is gonna kill us if anything happens to Kate."

-A-Mansion-

"What was that bloody about?" Pyro asks agiatedly.

"They keep looking for a way to get in contact with Kitty. Won't tell me why." Bobby says placing the reciever lightly on the cradle.

"You all know that Magz would have a way, right? I doubt that he would let Kitty and Remy just disappear for this long with no way to contact them if something goes wrong. Actually any of us can in a matter of minutes, you lazy boy." Melinda chides.

"But why would I tell them that? It's probably over a new pair of shoes she bought knowing Jubilee." Bobby says. "How much longer until they get back, anyway?"

"Who bloody knows. Vegas is paradise for Remy. You bloody well know that Kit is lettin' him cheat all he wants."

"I never saw the point of her not letting him cheat here." Bobby shrugs.

"Kitty feels sympathetic to you poor losers and doesn't want you to loose too much money or pride. And for a while she just thought that it was funny, of course for a while we all did." Melinda says.

"Now who are ya callin a loser?" Pete asks yawning and walking in.

"You, of course." Melinda walks over and sits on Pyro's lap laughing, restin her head on his chest.

"You're such a nice person."

"Thank you, I go out of my way to be nice to you." Melinda says smiling.

"Wot do you see in this girl?" Pete asks Pyro but before Pyro can answer Bobby starts talking.

"Anyway, anyone stupid enough to play a card game where bets are involved with Remy deserves to loose." Bobby says.

"Smart boy." Pete says. "Smarter than Melinda over here who thought I get bloody drunk."

"Unless you want to wake up next to something repulsive you'd better stop now mate. She might bloody well just make you wake up to Remy or Sabertooth, maybe even Pietro or just some 50 year old, fat, gay man."

"But I could always be nice." Melinda says. "If he deserves it. You know, I'll just" Right then a scream piercing through the room, a scream freezing all of their blood before adrenaline sends them flying toward the direction of the sound. It was the scream of a little girl, and it sounded like it had been cut short, but by what is what they didn't know. There are only two little girls in the entire mansion and they all knew this, but which one had the scream have come from?

When they finally go ouside, where the scream had come from they saw around 100 people sanding out in the driveway, along with Jenny, lying in a pool of her own blood. The anti-mutant army just laughed. "We would say sorry, but that would be a lie." Their leader says as the crowd moves to reveal Margaret from ExterminX. "I think that last time I told you that it would be worse. Hello Wisdom. Did Katherine seduce you into joining this group as she seduced my husband?Just wait until you see my creations, Wisdom. They'll thrill you." She says laughing as a psychic blast knocks them all back. "Enter, my children."

-Las Vegas-

"Remy's won a fortune mon chere, ya should be a little more happy den dis."

"I'm just worried about how you might decide to spend it. You know, not that many-"

"Why would you bring your sister to a place like this?" The scantilly clad woman from before asks. She was now more appropriatly dressed though.

"Lady, do you have eyes? I am not his sister. I don't like the idea of incest." Kitty remarks glaring.

"Your sister is odd. I can't believe that a man as handsome as you would go for something so dull and lifeless. Brown hair and blue eyes… it's just so common." She says twriling her platinum hair around a long, elegant finger and staring at him with shining emerald eyes. "Of course I'm not so normal, maybe it's time for a change?"

"Non, Remy be happy wit his WIFE. Remy can't concentrate with ya talkin ta him, yer're distracting."

"Oh, she must have come with money you poor, poor thing. I'd hate to have a man marry me out of pity, then again, considering the man... but then again if you do have money..."

"Mon chere, let's leave. Remy's done playin."

"I'd hope, I'm not taking insults all night from some snobby, old, arrogant, whore." Kitty says as they walk off. "Since when do I even look like your sister?"

"Remy doesn' know."

-That night-

"Remy, I think that something is wrong." Kitty says ending the call on her cell phone. Every member of the Acolytes had one, and they were always to be on, and always with you. They were even all hooked up to a network that Magneto himself had set up, meaning that there wasn't a place on the planet that you wouldn't get your call. "I can't get anyone to answer their phones."

"Dat's not right. Ya can't get anyone ta answer? Not even Tami of Jenny?"

"No, that's what scares me. I can always get Tami to answer. I don't understand. Let's go home."

"Call de X-Men first."

"That is a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe because-"

"I'm not sure that I want to know your reason." Kitty says dialing the number for the X-Mansion.

-X-Mansion-

"I'm glad you called half-pint."

"Why? What's wrong Logan?"

"She got Kate."

"What do you mean 'She got Kate?' Start making sense."

"I'm not sure how else to-"

"Give the phone to me." Storm says taking the phone. "I'll tell her.This is a woman's job anyway."Storm says taking the phone. "Kitty, it's really bad news."

(sticks out tongue) No one knows what I'm planning! Wait, one person does!


	3. The incidents

A/N- Hi! It's Kitty Pryde2(obviously)! I AM BACK! Ok, I have to tell you all about a few errors that I found when I was rereading Chapter 1 of this story, well of course other then the spelling and grammar. In the f irst paragraph of the diary entry I had it as Kitty inquiring about the backelor party when in fact it was Melinda. As you all should know my version of Kitty (at least in this story) she isn't that untrusting of her bethrothed. It was supposeed to read as follows:

"_Remy let those idiots throw him a bachelor party, you really don't want to know what all went on that night. Think Pyro, Pete and Pietro and guys paradise… I guess that you could call it that. It was found out from Pyro…Of course Melinda did all of the interrogation, not me! Melinda tried to drill Pete, who she thought was drunk, he holds alcohol better than anyone thought that he would. Well, then again what should we have expected. Just get Pyro drunk and he'll tell you anything. She almost went to interrogate Pietro, but wasn't sure how long the alcohol would stay in his system with his superspeed and all, so her last resort was Pyro, after all we were curious, I do want to know how Remy spent his last single night. Note to self, don't ever think that Pete is too drunk to think normally."_

I just wanted to clear up the confusion. I'm not sure why it would read that Kitty did that! To the story! I guess it is the fact that my computer is the FAMILY COMPUTER!

2 A/N- You all are getting this through my blood, sweat and tears, literally. I have been REALLY sick recently and have missed a ton of school and right now I am feeling slightly better. I currently have a viral infection and I can't swallow anything so I am dehydrated. I wanted to get this out to distract me from the fact that I have barely eaten all week. Yum Jello and Chicken broth.

Chapter 3:

"What? No, not this." Kitty moans. "Why? Forge got it off of me!Why not her! What is the difference!" She nearly screams into her phone as tears stream down her face. "I… I just don't… understand."

"Some things are just beyond what we are meant to understand. We have been trying for a week to get in contact with you, but Bobby has been telling Jubilee that he didn't know how."

"That liar. I'm coming. I'll be there shortly." Kitty says as her voice comes out sounding as though it could easily be broken as she hangs up her phone.

"Mon Chere." Remy says as she runs to him, nearly throwing herself at him; remarkably not causing him to even loose balance. "She'll make it, just like ya did, don't ya think ya scared Remy like dis?"

"I never thought of that,but I know what it is like! I've been there, and I had less hope of surviving than she does! Oh God, no! Remy, we have to get back there, and we don't have three days to drive, my car doesn't go as fast as your motorcycle either."

"Mags has provided for us, Mon Chere." Remy says opening the curtains revealing a metal orb floating outside the 12th story window.

"But there's only one!" Kitty pulls away, with the realization that only one of them was going. She looks down in indecison yearning to be with her husband, but also yearning to be there for her best friend of all time.

"Remy's gonna drive yer car back, just ta make sure dat it's not destroyed getting back. Remy doesn't trust Mags over dis distance with something so large."

"But how-"

"Don't doubt Mags, he's got some tricks dat would make your belle head spin."

"Thank you, Remy. I don't want to leave you alone though, I should at least-"

"Go mon chere. Remy knows how much she means ta ya and Remy may be more of a distraction ta ya. Your best friend may be dyin, ya don't have three days, like ya said a minute ago. Remy be a big boy, he can take care of himself." Remy says forcing her head up so that she has no choice but to look at him.

"I love you! Oh what would I do without you?" Kitty says throwing her arms around him nearly knocking him off balance.

"Go! Remy doesn't want ya ta be too late! Go ta her. Remy'll tell de others what's goin' on. I bet dey didn't even miss us."

"Ok, I'll go without you, but I don't want to leave you to your own devices. Be careful, okay?" Kitty frantically tries to think of a way to make him feel guilty or something, just so that he would come with her, but he cuts her off before she can think of anything.

"Remy promises, why would he want ta do somethin stupid? If he does he may never see ya again." He says leaning down and kissing her and pushing her into the orb as he then stands watching the orb fly off.

-A-Mansion-

"Scott! Jean!" Bobby screams. "Why? What's wrong with you two?" He says as Scott takes his visor off and fires at Bobby causing him to fly back and crash through the wall, debree falling all around him.

"And that makes you Lance." Melinda says as the ground shakes uncontrollably. "Yes, you do act like one of Sarah's toys!"

"Wot is this? They all died? We saw them all bloody die!" Pete yells pissed off. "This is just low."

"Clones, dear Wisdom. Clones! They aren't your friends or even the enemies that you remember. Clones are never the same as the origional, but that doesn't matter we can produce them in the thousands!" Margaret laughs hysterically as she raises her hand above her head and snaps her fingers with an elegant flourish of her wrist causing her gold bracelets to jingle.

"Why would you? Remy and Kitty destroyed the entire base after they got their revenge! Why are you here! We have done nothing to you. Gonna spout some crap about mutants being a problem? Well Jenny's not even a mutant! She doesn't have a power at all!" Melinda screams after checking for Jenny's pulse, making sure that it was still there. It was weak, but it was there.

"Dear child, there is more to this than you see in your limited view. My husband was just a stepping stone to a wonderful, magical miracle! No more mutants! It will be a world of limitless possibilities. Not like your kind does anything anyway. None of you have the brains to think alone."

"Bu tell them wot all of us who worked for ya knew? Tell them what you are?"

"You can't get anything out of me that easily Wisdom. Not in this lifetime, maybe I was born with the X gene, but it is no longer there! Unlike you scum, who haven't evolved, I have!"

"Now we have to worry about other mutants that may try to end our lives as we know them? I'm not so sure that I like this." Melinda says standinu up in her fury and clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. "Why would you attack those that are the same as you?"

"Simply to do the world a favor kiddies. Can you imagine a world where there were no mutants? Ah, it would be bliss."

"You're just trying the same haneous acts that rulers have been trying since the beginning of time. You won't succeed as some did." Bobby seethes.

"So maybe history isn't wasted on the young. Nice concept, I quite like it, too bad you have to DIE!"

"Won't be anyone here dyin by ya."

End chapter! Duh! I'm kind of at a standdtill, so advice and ideas are welcome!


	4. But Promise Me

Authors Note- The placement is so screwed up on this, sorry guys. I can't get it to fix, or at least it looks it now. Maybe posting it will fix it. I'm sorry about the delay. I'm a senior this year so colleges have me on my toes and I got into a car wreck and have pulled and ripped all the muscles along my spine, but I'm not here to complain, I'm here to make my readers happy. Anyway, this is taking so long because to top all of this off my band season has been hectic, and the day I got in the wreck I had bought my new car the afternoon before and got hit that morning. If it doesn't sound quite right blame it on the pills. I'm on muscle relaxers and narcotics for the pain.

Note 2- It would really make my day if everyone who reads this reviews and that you all would then go and read my new story, Gypsy Magic.

Chapter 4- But promise me…

"Kitty! You must hurry!" Storm grabs Kitty's wrist, allowing the girl's feet barely touch the ground, as she is quickly led to her dying friend. Though any words or complaints that she had about the pace at which she was being led were quickly dropped as her eyes met with Kate's sunken ones. The normally bouncing, bubbly girl was now a pale and sickly woman. Looking at Kate was like looking at death directly or staring in the face of an old woman you knew as a mere child.

"Kate!" Kitty barely gasps out as she runs and throws herself at her now frail childhood friend, one of the few things lasting from that now long ago closed chapter of her life. "Kate… I'm so sorry… I never meant-"

"Shh. Kit, it's like totally all right. I can like… you totally like… had your wedding…planned for like weeks"

"Kate! I should never have gone to Vegas. That was such a big mistake. I'm so sorry." Kitty cries desperatly pleading for forgiveness and for her childhood best friend to live and be healthy.

"No… marriages are only… legal for us there… but Kit, promise me… promise me that… you'll try to…be happy. And promise me that… no matter what happens… you won't hate… my parents. Try to make… the humans understand. It's not … their fault." Kate utters just barely above a whisper, trying to get her frantic friend to understand her in what she knows to be her last moments.

"Kate, I promise. Don't worry about them. Just don't worry. Remy and I didn't need to get married, not at this cost. Kate, don't leave me." Kitty cries her fists clenching the blankets covering the small frame of the dying young woman.

"Kit, like try to… make Remy happy… and keep yourself…happy." Kate says as her voice fades even more and her eyes close, her breathing becomes more labored and she stiffens for a moment, obviously in pain.

"Kate, don't! Save your energy! You're going to make it!" Kitty pleads, hoping like a child that she has pleased a higher power enough to grant her one desperate wish.

"No, Kitty… this is the end for me. But at least… I got to see… you and Remy married…. Congrats Mrs. LeBeau." Kate says barely audibly as her muscles relax and everyone understands that there is nothing that can be done, though Kitty refuses to believe this theory which to her is wrong.

"No! Kate! Don't leave me!"Kitty wails throwing herself onto Kate's now limp form and receiving no response from her now dead best friend finally realizes that there is an end to everything from her life before becoming a mutant, and that those times are gone forever.

-A Mansion-

"Remy! Watch out!" Melinda screams as 'Scott' directs a a red blast toward Remy before giving him a chance to realize what is happening at his own house.

"Thank ya petite." Remy says gracefully dodging the blast by a mere inch or so and watching it blow a hole through the wall of the mansion. Remy swiftly runsto where his fellow teammates are hiding and waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

"Where's Kit?" Rogue asks softly as he approaches them causing Remyshake his head slowly indicating that now was not the right time to talk about it.

"Remy'll tell ya later. She's on some business." Remy remarks sadly after thinking for a moment about what to tell the gothic girl who was obviously worried about her newlywed friend.

"Oh."Melinda remarks catching on that things were going badly on other fronts too. "So all is not well at the X-Mansion either?" Melinda asks looking up into Remy's frowning face.

"Non, Kate be either dead or dyin. Mon chere may not be commin back anytime soon." Remy says looking hatefully at their new enemy with a malice that would kill, if that were possible.

"Don't look at me like that." Margaret says. "I've done nothing to you, after all it was you and your whore who killed my husband. I am allowed to get my revenge. Watch your backs because just when you think that you're safe, I'll be there. You can't be allowed to live when other more deserving people have been killed by your hands." Margaret threatens. Margaret throws 5 small black balls onto the ground and the entire army vanishes in the smoke and is nowhere to be found when they smoke clears.

"That is just slightly suspicious." Melinda says resting her head on Pyro's shoulder as he wraps his arms around her slender waist and rests his head on top of hers. "I don't like this at all."

"Jenny was only a child. No child deserves what just happened to her, but there is no way to reverse it. Someone find Tami and don't let her see Jenny until she's bandaged up. God, that woman did a number to her, it's a miracle that she lived, look at how cut up she is." Pietro spouts out almost at once.

"I'll get her bandaged up, since Melinda apparently doesn't like the sight of blood. Just go find Tami. She can't see her sister until I'm done. The poor girl might loose her eyesight in one eye, if not both. Bad thing ta loose it this young, if ya ask me." Pete says going about the task he appointed himself to.

"Thank you, Pete." Melinda says. "I didn't mean to impose it on you, but well… I'm just not sure that I could bandage that, it's too severe for me, poor girl."

"Come on, let's get you inside." Pyro says leading her inside.

33


	5. Sweet Dreams are Made of These

Vegas Catastrophe

Authors Note: I have just realized something. I never gave the other boy twin a name. I gave Jenny, Tami and Eric names, but not the other boy, or if I did I can't find It anywhere. He never said a word. How weird is that? So his name is Michael. They're going to call him Mike. Just remember that the girls are 14, and the boys are now 10.

Authors Note 2- for those of you who read the last two chapters when jenny died, I just can't live with that. I changed it so now she is only badly injured. I just couldn't do that, because I started to write the funeral and the fact that I have identical twin brothers, I just couldn't do it. So you'll just have to reread it, sorry. Plus I reread all of the sequel that I had put up at one time, where she took Jenny to England to have he straightened out and I just can't do it. Sorry for those of you who don't like Jenny, I'm just not that mean.

Melissarxy1- thank you. That line came out of nowhere, but can't you tell that I've had an AP English class with a picky teacher? I hated her, but my style has improved greatly due to her.

Chapter 5 Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

"Kit, like come on, I'm like so dying to wear that dress." Kate says looking at Kitty with a sad, pouty look. "You know that you totally love me."

"Kate, I like just got it today."says a younger Kitty, about 15. "Mom is so making me wear it to some dinner party that we were invited to." Kitty says spinning and causing the skirt to bell out and she falls onto an overstuffed light blue couch in giggles. "kate, you can like so borrow it later. I totally need it tonight. You never know, I might meet a great guy."

"Might like totally meet your Mr. Right, huh? I totally doubt it. They'll probably be all like 80." Kate says smilingly joining Kitty on the couch.

"They so probably will be, like won't they?" Kitty says staring at her fingernails in sheer boredom.

"Probably. You might so totally get lucky though. You like never know."

"I like so have to go, Mom expects me home in like five minutes."

"Ok, see ya Kit."

"See ya." Kitty says mysteriously appearing at the door and walking out. "Man, this like so blows." She says thinking about the catered dinner later that night.

"Katherine Pryde! You're going to be late!" Mrs. Pryde yells standing outside the passenger side of a red Saturn, she was dressed up too. Mrs. Pryde was wearing a light pink tank top dress, it was embroidered with a flower design and reached the ground, mading her look gorgeous.

"I'm coming!" Kitty says as she runs to get to the car in her four inch heels. "I'm like so going to kill myself." She says as she picks up the layered skirt of her dress to run faster.

"Don't fall Kitty, we need to get you there in one piece." Mr Pryde says jokingly as she opens the back drivers side door and glides in on the black leather interior pulling the skirt of her dress in and closing the door quickly.

"You know that you all totally could have like waited. I didn't like neet to run, I was so not late!" Kitty says pouting as she quickly buckles the seat belt around her small frame.

"Yeah, yeah." Mrs. Pryde says. "We know that you just had to show that dress I made you off to Kate. She liked it though didn't she?"

"She loved it Mom, you did a great job. She will so like steal it from me. I totally know it." Kitty says causing Mrs. Pryde to blush and look away.

"Well when I was your age a friend of mine and I did that." Mrs. Pryde says looking back at her daughter after her complexion had returned to normal. "But I'm glad that it fits. Now if you don't grow anymore it will fit you until you have kids, then I can just make you a new one if you still like that style."

"Me? Like ever have kids? You have got to be kidding. I'll totally never even get married. I haven't even dated any really gorgeous guys yet! I'm only 15! Let's like not think about that." Kitty says obviously distressed at the thought of getting old and being like her parents.

"No man's good enough for my daughter, you've got the right attitude." Mr. Pryde says winking at Kitty who blushes and looks down at her shoes brushing off an imaginary speck of dust.

"Daddy! I'm like so not even thinking about getting married right now. That is like so far away. It'll be like 20 years before I'm totally ready to be with just one person. I like can't even stand the same guy for even a year! Let alone like forever!" She looks up at her father like her had grown a horn.

"You says that now, but just wait." Mrs. Pryde says grabbing her husband's hand and smiling. "You'll know when the time is right."

"Uh, like so gross. Can you all like so let me totally get out of the car first." Kitty says making gagging sounds behind her hand.

"Well we could, but I'm sure that that you don't want to stay home and watch the new neighbor move in, though he might be cute." Mrs. Pryde says looking back at her and raising one eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, I've like totally seen him. He's like way older though. I like can't remember his name. I totally think that it started with an R. It was totally foreign or something, and he like speaks French. Isn't that like so cool?" She asks her parents happily.

"Not dating older guys." Mr. Pryde says pulling out of the driveway.

"Daddy, but I'll be 16 tomorrow and you totally said that you'd let me date without having to mett them first." Kitty says thinking about the new neighbor. "It's totally not like he'd be interested in me anyway." Kitty says sighing.

"Fine then, no dating until you're thirty, and then still no dating older guys."

Kitty shoots up in bed as she wakes up from the dream before it can continue.She clutches the comforter tightly to her chest revealing Remy's bare torso to the cool night air. She starts taking slow, steady breaths fighting the tears that want to fall down her face.

"Mon chere, lay back down. Remy be cold." Remy says in his sleep as he grabs at the blankets that she had ripped off of him so suddenly.

"Ok, here ya go." She says smoothing the covers over her sleeping husband revealing her pajamas of a white tank top and sky blue silk short sleep shorts. She steps out of bed and puts on a pair of white, fuzzy houseshoes. "I'll be right back." She says to her sleeping husband leaning over and kissing his cheek, but as she quickly stands back up he tries to grab her and pull her to him. "I'll be right back, ok." She whispers softly as she crosses the room.

"Hurry back Mon Chere, Remy be cold without ya." He says in a thick, sleep increased accent.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind." Kitty says slipping on a silk, sky blue long sleeved robe that just barely covers her shorts. She quietly phases through the door and steps out into the dark, quiet hallway. She walks down the hallways slowly to the kitchen only to have the growing smell of freshly brewed coffee come to her senses seductively begging her to have a cup.

"Good Morning, Kit, you're up early." Melinda says as Kitty walks into the kitchen and pours a cup of coffee doctoring it up with creamer and sugar.

"Yeah, I have been having trouble sleeping recently. It's just that I know that the funeral is today, but I don't know how to face it. She is all I have left of my childhood."

"What are the dreams about? I know that you've been having problems sleeping since you came back. I was wondering if I could help you at all." Melinda says

"I need all the help I can get. I keep having dreams of my parents and now especially Kate, though these are much better than the ones when I first came back, trust me. I thought that I'd never sleep again." Kitty says sighing as she sits down across from Melinda. "It's just hard knowing that I'll never see any of them again."

"I can only imagine. Well why don't you wear whatever Kate like putting you in." Melinda says trying to think of a way to make the situation productive. "Or maybe you can wear what you were wearing in the dream? I mean, of course, if it was appropriate." Melinda says trying to probe without being too noticeable.

"Well I had this dress that my mom made for me right before we found out that I was a mutant, probably about six months or so earlier, about the same time I met Remy. It was a black strappy dress that was fitted and had a layered skirt. Kate wore it all the time. I have to wonder if it even still fits me." Kitty says sighing and looking down into her doctored coffee. "I don't know how I'm going to do this today. It's just too hard to say good bye."

"Keep focused Kitty." Melinda says with a growing enthusiasm trying to get Kitty to catch some of it. "Ok, and her favorite shoes of yours that she wore with it since I'm assuming that she raided your closet all the time. I mean I know that there were clothes that you both used to wear to different places, that's what best friends do. What shoes did she wear with it? You might feel closer to her that way."

"Ok, umm… I had a pair of 4 inch black and silver strappy heels that had a buckle on the front that she loved." Kitty says catching some of her enthusiasm. "I think that I brought them. Yes, I did. I need to find the luggage from Las Vegas, they're in there."

"Ok, how did she like to do her hair, or even your hair when one of you were going to wear the dress?" Melinda asks taking a sip of her black coffee and closing her eyes for a second as a wave of warmth spreads through her body.

"Kate loved spiral curls. She would pull her hair half back and spiral curl it, and give it a wet look." Kitty says smiling thinking of Kate getting ready before she wore the dress. "She loved to do my hair that way. It was her favorite look for hair."

"Then it's decided. Kitty LeBeau you are going to wear that dress, the heels and I'll help you with your hair. Trust me I can get it right. I remember the look you're talking about. Now that I think about it she did wear her hair like that a lot didn't she?" Melinda asks giggling.

"Yeah, at least twice a week. She would make me get up and go to her house or she would spend the night, her problem was that her hair was naturally straight, and it didn't like to curl. It would take me 2 hours or sometimes even more. It never took more than 30 or 35 minutes to do mine. She was so jealous." Kitty says smiling.

"See Kitty, just because you lost her physically you'll still have her in your memories and in your heart. She'll always be there. Let's get you ready, ok? I'll help you out. I used to do Sarah's hair all the time, and her hair hates to curl, so I can curl any type of hair."

"Ok, hey let's-"

"God, sombody is flashing some nice legs there." Pietro says as he walks into the kitchen half asleep and unaware of who is sitting at the table where he was staring.

"Good Morning Pietro." Kitty says as he comes into view, she was sitting with her left leg crossed over her right leg, and as he had mentioned she wasn't covering much. The shock of who was sitting there was more than enough to wake him from his dream world.

"Yeah, if Grandma legs looked nice." Pietro says smirking and playing it off like he had meant that from the beginning. "Man Pryde, I'd never complement you like that. Geez, might give ya a big head for no reason." He says as he opens the refridgerator and starts rumaging around for anything edible.

"Mon chere ya lied ta Remy." Remy says walking into the kitchen in nothing but his boxers.(if you want to drool on your keyboard raise your hand!)"You've been in here almost half an hour." Remy says sitting beside his wife and pulling her onto his lap.

"Sorry Remy, Melinda and I got to talking." Kitty says and Remy notices her puffy, red eyes and how tired she looks and lets it drop, since some things were just more important that physical desires. "But I'm ok now." Kitty lies trying not to worry Remy, and even though he doesn't buy it, he lets it drop."I've decided what I'm wearing today."

"Well Pryde, it will probably rain today since that Storm chick is bound to be on the edge again today. Wouldn't want you to do your hair and then ruin it." Pietro says letting on that he had heard at least a part of their conversation.

"It's LeBeau." Remy says possesively holding Kitty too tight for comfort.

"Fine, don't freak our, geez. It's not that big of a deal." Pietro says walking off drinking right out of the container of Orange Juice.

"Ok Remy that is way too tight." She says, just barely managing to breathe under the pressure from his arms, but Remy quickly realizes this and puts his arms down at his sides.

"Sorry Mon Chere, Remy still be about half asleep."

"It's ok Remy, no harm done. How long was he there Melinda?" Kitty asks trying to remember if she had said anything that Pietro didn't need to know.

"Not too long. I don't think he heard very much, but it's not like he heard something that was a big secret or something." Melinda says taking another sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, really. Hey Remy what did you do with our bags from Las Vegas?" Kitty asks her slowly awakening husband.

"Remy thinks dat it's still in yer trunk where Remy last saw it. Why?" Remy asks blinking, his mental work obviously helping to wake him up.

"I need my heels out of there, would you mind getting them for me?" Kitty asks sweetly.

"Of course, just let Remy wake up first before ya make him go out dere in da rain for ya." Remy says almost fully awake. Kitty jumps off of his lap, crosses the kitchen and pours him a cup of the steaming coffee in a large coffee cup. "Mon chere, Remy knew dat dere was a reason he loved ya." Remy says smirking as she hands the cup to him and sits back down.

"It was Melinda who made it, not me." Kitty says as he takes a large gulp of it.

"Dat don't matter. You got it for Remy, mon chere, dat's all dat matters ta Remy." Remy says kissing her temple. "Thank ya."

End! OMG! This chapter is over 2,700 words! Hmm… I may end the story here, but we know that I'll put up the next part… or an epilogue. I'm going to need some feedback though, without any I won't post any more and I'd like to. I won't do it if no one says anything though, but don't I always threaten this?


End file.
